Forgetting Isn't Easy
by Simply-Buffy-Guild
Summary: This is the second round robin fanfic by the Simply Buffy neopets guild. Tabula Rasa with a twist...after Willow's spell takes effect, the Scoobies wake up without any memories, or any idea why a scary woman named Faith is after them.
1. As I Lay Dreaming

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Buffy/Angel, Willow/Tara, maybe others

Timeline: Around the 'Tabula Rasa' episode

Author's Notes: This is a round robin fanfic done by members of the Simply Buffy guild on neopets. Each chapter is done by a different author so please try to give feedback as much as possible. It would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter One - As I lay dreaming

By Kitty, SanityFair on fanfiction

(Narrator's Point of view)

Deep within the heart of Sunnydale there is a small little shop called 'The Magic Box.' Visitors to this place like to go for the fascinating items they find or that they are looking for to begin with. Usually this place is a means to come, get what you need, and then leave. There is no lounging about. Unless of course you are Buffy Summers or her merry band of scoobies. Or of course a certain blonde vampire that won't take 'no' for an answer. When they are not fighting the forces of evil, the slayer and her crew do have a normal life to tend to. Just as normal as you and I. Though their problems are escalated with the supernatural. And sometimes too much of a good thing can be very, very bad. Especially for them. Little things such as...

Magic.

Or maybe even something not so blatantly obvious. Something that some of us can control, can tame and push down. While other's have yet to master it. A little thing like...

Fear.

Nestled inside the Magic Box near the fall of night is where our scene unfolds. Everyone is still sleeping comfortably after suffering the effects of a spell cast unwittingly by Willow Rosenberg. Giles and Anya are leaning on each other near the counter, Tara is on a chair by herself, Dawn is curled on the floor on the lower level while Buffy is curled on the higher level, Willow and Xander are lying next to each other and Spike is sprawled out on the counter. They look so peaceful now, but oh if they only knew what was in store for them.

AT THE MAGIC BOX

(Buffy's Pov)

It's so beautiful here. There are trees and the sun is shining overhead and I smell the strong scent of wild flowers even though I don't see any. I don't think I'm alone here either. But, it's not the scary 'oh my god what's that behind me' feeling either. It's calming, almost peaceful. And then I see someone out of the corner of my eye. Just a glimmer of a white robe and as I turn to look who it is...

I wake up.

Stupid dreams. I kinda wanted to know who it was that was there with me. And that once calm and peaceful feeling I felt is gone. Where I am now is gripping almost. It's like the room is too small and the air is pressing heavy on all sides. I don't think I like it. But, I force those thoughts out of my mind and convince myself that maybe I'll have the same dream tonight and...

"Huh?"

I blink a few times. I have no idea where I am. Who I am even... Okay, something isn't right here. I squint my eyes against the darkness as I try to figure out where I am. Light! Light would help right about now. I wave my arms blindly as I start to move forward in the semi darkness, foot to heel, foot to heel. I go slow because I hear someone around on the floor. I don't want to step on them or anything, but I am scared to death by the thought of them even being there. Finally I find the light switch and flick it on.

(Willow's Pov)

She's just out of reach. I can get to her I know I can, but I'm in some kind of maze of some sort. A weird hall with too many rooms and too many directions to take. I know she's nearby, I can feel her almost. Oh there she is! I spot a glimpse of a female running and I'm just close enough to catch her, but suddenly my eyes began to flutter open and I'm awake.

Oh poo. It was just a dream.

I feel someone uncomfortably close to me and I turn my head to see whose snuggled up with me. I instantly gasp and jump back. It's some guy! Who the heck is this person...? Wait...who am I?

(Xander's Pov)

I jump at the gasp and then wait a moment for my sleep to wear off. Hey, now...who's this. I'm staring face to face with a redheaded girl. A cute redheaded girl. Okay, play it cool. Play it cool. I'll just introduce myself and...wait... Who am I introducing myself as? I...don't know who I am. Did I get drunk? I don't have a headache. Okay, so that pickup line is thrown right out the window. Okay, act natural. Don't let her know you lost your memory.

"Hey," I say giving her one of my best goofy grins.

"Uh...hey," she says a little nervously.

Oh yeah...I'm good.

(Buffy's Pov)

By now everyone is beginning to wake up and I have no idea who these people are. How can I when I don't even know who I am? I'm scared, beyond scared even, but I'm not going to let it show. Not yet anyway. I have to keep my fear in check. I don't know why. But, I just have to. I look over and do a quick scan of everyone in the room.

"Hello?" A British looking man asks no one in particular.

All of a sudden we hear a crash and I look over with a fright. The man with the bad dye job has rolled himself off of the counter in his mantra of sleeping. At the sound of the noise I hear a shriek and I look over to my left to see it's a teenage girl. I may not know who these people are, but I feel this strange desire to make sure she's okay. She's just a kid after all. I make my way over and she sits up and scoots against the wall, a look of fear still plastered across her face.

"Who, who are you people?" she asks with wide eyes matching our own.

AT ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

(Angel's Pov)

How could they let this happen? How could I let this happen? I thought I knew her, I really thought I was getting through to her. She was so lost and I thought I had given her a direction. But now... Christ, I'm supposed to be a protector of the innocent and now; I can't believe I didn't see the warning signs. If there were even warning signs. Sure, my visits may have suddenly stopped but that gave her no right to jump off the horse.

"Angel?" Cordelia asks as she walks over to me as I grab my car keys. "Where are you going?"

"Sunnydale," I say simply.

"A-what?" She asks in confusion.

"Sunnydale," I repeat, "Cordy, I'll explain later...just..." There's no time to explain now, and hourglass is already running out. So I shouldn't try. "I'll be back in a few days, just make sure everything's okay here. The others will help you."

I'm glad the others aren't here to see my big departure. I have no time for goodbyes. I shake my head as I make way out into the cold night air. I have to stop her before it's too late. Before...

Before she gets to Buffy.

AT THE SUNNYDALE TRAIN STATION

(Faith's Pov)

Redemption sucks. I tried, oh God did I. But, I just can't. Some people were born wrong n' I guess I'm just one of them. Always figured I'd be shit for ashes down on my luck. I mean I offed a guy, by ACCIDENT mind you, and then I got to wear my pretty little scarlet letter, let everyone know just what a bad girl I've been. So then I wear my supposed evil like a medal n' what do I have to show for it?

That's right, I almost get murdered by that self righteous bitch. But, that's okay right? Cause I wake up like sleepin' beauty and after I have me a little confrontation Angel shows me the right way to go. Only it's not the right way to go. Least not for me anyway. God, I tried...I did. But, dogs don't change. You just chain 'em up and pray that takes the bite of them. Only it doesn't.

I hear the all too familiar sound of the train coming to a halt and I sit up to gather what little stolen belongings I have. I'm glad we're here. I don't want to remember my past anyway. All I want to do is get my revenge and get the hell out. Disappear. I jus' hope Blondie remembers what she did to me.

Author's note: That's it for me. Hope you enjoyed. And good luck to everyone whofollows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

by Vanillagigglez, polkadotchicken on neopets

(Faith's POV)

This is it, journey over. Thank hell, I have always hated trains. The smell of fat, sweaty men who sit in front of you and give you leery glares. If I wasn't so confined I might have bashed his head in, that woulda given blondie something to think about.

Better than thou Buffy thinks that after putting me in a coma then sending me to jail in LA that I would stay there and redeem myself, and afterwards be her bestest buddy?

Well, she wouldn't let me, she probably still resents me. Shock, horror, I shot her boyfriend with a wooden arrow. Okay, hands up, it was poisoned but he lived, didn't he? Un-lived anyway.

The doors slid open and I jumped off. I was in Sunnydale.

Home sweet hell.

(Buffy's POV)

I'm not really sure where I'm at, in a magic shop of some sort. Not that I believe in that hocus-pocus stuff.

"So, you don't have a name?" Dawn asked.

I just realized, I don't. But I remember that I used to have a name and that it wasn't anything normal. I wasn't a plain Jane or Sarah. It was something that you don't hear very often, but I can't for the life of me remember what.

"Of course I do," I smiled. "I just don't remember it."

"Do you want me to name you?" Dawn asked.

I looked at the girl, her intentions were sweet but she'd probably name me a pop princess name, like Britney or Tiffany.

"Oh, that's sweet but I think I can name myself," I told her. "I'll name me...Joan!"

"Ugh," Dawn frowned.

"What? Did you just 'ugh' my name?" I asked her in dismay.

"No!" she protested. "I just... I mean, it's so blah. Joan?"

"I like it," I told her stubbornly. "I feel like a Joan."

"Fine, that's your purgative," Dawn smirked.

"Prerogative," I corrected her.

"Whatever, _Joan_," Dawn sneered.

Did she just emphasize and down-trod my name?

"Whatever, _Umad_," I replied.

"Boy, you're bossy..." Dawn argued.

"Boy, you're a pain in the..." I argued at the same time.

We both stopped. I remember this feeling, this person.

"Do you think we're..." Dawn gasped.

"Sisters?" I finished.

She smiled widely, and we hugged. I liked this, having someone to protect and look after.

"You never showed me affection like that," Randy said to his father. "I'd wager."

I pulled back from the hug and looked at them. They looked odd, kinda out of place. Which I guess they were, being from out of the country and all.

Everyone flinched to the sound of the phone ringing, Dawn even made a little squeak. But we all just stood there.

(Giles POV)

"Ooh, it's my shop, I'll get it!" I exclaimed.

My shop, yes, I remember clearly now. Well, fuzzily. But it does seem a lot like my shop.

"Hello, Magic Shop this is Rupert speaking," I say professionally into the phone.

I look over at Anya, and she gives me a cheery smile and the thumbs up. She's so beautiful; I know why I proposed to her.

"Giles?" A voice asked.

"This is Rupert Giles, whom may be I speaking to?"

It was somebody I didn't really recognized, but clearly they knew me. Or at least, my name.

"Giles, it's Angel," the male told me. "I don't know how or why but Faith has gotten out of jail, you need to warn Buffy and the others, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Angel? I was pretty sure it was a man's voice but it is a rather ponce-like name. And who's Faith? Clearly she's a criminal if she's broken out of jail. And who's Buffy? Oh dear me, this is all very confusing.

"Um, Angel, do I know you?" I asked.

There was a short pause.

"This is Rupert Giles, isn't it?" Angel asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"It's Angel...from LA," he said slowly.

"And who is Faith? And Buffy?"

"You okay Giles? You seen kinda out," Angel said.

"Well, I seem to be having a slight case of memory loss at the moment, it'll be alright," I said half-heartedly.

(Angel's POV)

I'm in the car, on the way to Sunnydale, not long now. But I'm not going to beat Faith. I swerve through the cars as best as I can, driving fast enough to be breaking the speed limit. But then again, it is kind of urgent.

If she does anything to Buffy, I don't know if I'll be able to refrain myself from killing her. She's been through her fair share and a bit more, but it's no excuse. If she even touches my Buffy...

I'm almost there, maybe two kilometres away, but Faith may be in Sunnydale, I hope I can get there in time. I know Buffy can take care of herself, but Giles said he'd lost his memory and didn't know who me, Buffy or Faith were, so that could prove a problem.

(Buffy's POV)

Mr. Giles hung up the phone, looking confused.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"A man called Angel," Giles said, still looking confused.

"Puff's name if you ask me," Randy said gleefully.

"I quite agree, son," Giles smiled.

"W-what was he calling about?" Tara asked.

I saw Willow give Tara a smile, they must be friends.

"Something about a girl called Faith breaking out of jail, and that he'd be here soon," Giles frowned.

"So we should stay here?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah, we can just hang out," Alex smiled. "Chat, bicker, try find out who we actually are."

"We need to figure out what's going on," I insisted.

"Looks like Joan here fancies herself the boss," Randy smirked.

"We have a kid here-" I frowned.

"A teenager," Dawn intersected.

"A teenager," I sighed. "And we have no idea what's wrong with us; I think a hospital is our best bet."

"We can't go to a hospital," Anya said. "They're really big and smell funny."

"They'll probably think we're crazy," Willow told me.

"We should wait for this Angel," Giles said. "He seems to have some idea what's going on."

"But you said a girl has broke out of jail and if he's warning us, that might mean she has some grudge on us," Anya rushed.

"You th-think?" Tara asked. "Why would she have a g-grudge on us?"

"We seem like a loveable bunch," Xander said, putting an arm around Willow who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So we wait," I decided.

We all turned our heads when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Angel," Randy said.

"Must be," I sighed.

"I'll get it," Giles said eagerly.

_Boy, he must love running this shop._

Giles walked over to the door and opened it, but there were some things there. Everybody screamed, and Giles slammed the door.

"Was that Faith?" Xander asked.

"I think they were male," Willow smiled nervously.

"Maybe that was Angel," Randy suggested. "Maybe he's a vampire."

"They were v-vampires?" Tara stuttered.

"They had funny foreheads and long teeth," Anya said helpfully.

"Maybe it's Halloween," Dawn said.

"It doesn't feel like Halloween," Xander frowned.

"And even if it was, they were definitely not kids and those are definitely not costumes," Willow said.

"Randy's right," Giles smiled. "Well done."

"Thanks Pop."

"We need to do something," I told them. "Like putting large objects in front of the door so they can't get in."

(Faith's POV)

I sauntered along, but at a fast past, smiling suggestively at the men I see. I look down the road, and sure as I was told, there was a shop called the Magic Box. This is supposedly where the scoobies hang out now, what a bunch of losers.

But there were a few vampires at the door, I grinned. I broke into a run, pulling a stake out of my pocket and punched one in the face. I surprised him, and staked him. Dust flew everywhere and I had to brush it off my jacket, before kicking the other one in his stomach and pushing the wood through its heart.

Another pile of dust. That was easy.

I push open the door to the Magic Box. There was something in front of it but I was strong enough. I can't believe they're wuss enough to do that. I see them huddled in a corner.

"Hey B, time for a rematch."

((A/N: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Please continue to read and review!))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As you may have noticed, this fic is now titled! We had a little contest over at the guild where members had the opportunity to suggest a title after reading the first chapter, and the suggestions were then voted on. Congrats to poppyseeds (Lemurr on fanfiction) for suggesting this winning title, Forgetting Isn't Easy! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

by buffyfan32578

(Buffy's POV)

Okay, now I'm officially wigged out - (wigged, ha, funny word) because now here stands a woman, wooden point raised in her hand and a smug look on her face as her eyes narrow onto me.

"Who's 'B'?" Alex asks, looking clearly frightened at this woman.

The brunette's smug look falters and she looks around at us all, her expression slipping into confusion and then disappointment. An unplaced twinge of resentment for her surfaces, and I eye her warily, too aware of the blunt weapon in her hand. When fear grips too close around the heart from her murderous expression, I take a cautionary step backwards and in front of Dawn.

"Erm, hello." The stately old man greets her in a somewhat lost expression from behind the register. "Can I help you? I-I appear to be the owner of this establishment a-and...do you plan on fixing that door?"

We're screwed.

(Angel's POV)

Kunckles can't turn any whiter, but I grip the wheel until I feel the plastic splinter beneath my hands. I'm embracing the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign in a flurry of 100 mph, and pressing harder.

God help them if I'm too late.

What went wrong? Why? I'd thought I'd made such improvements with her, and then...

Faith is still the same, still the same reckless bullet she was on a late night so long ago when she staked a living man. She's the same reckless bullet.

I thought I gave her aim. But she's still the same.

(Faith's POV)

Some things never change. Xander's moppy hair, Willows' ever present geekiness. Buffy's bottle blonde hair. And the way Giles's glasses splinter when you knock him cold.

A scream echoes out from the smaller one as the old man crumples to the ground, and the blonde who'd held his arm jumps a bit before cowering behind the register and eyeing me fearfully.

Good to know I still have that effect.

"What, B, too many years behind bars? Too many years in a hospitable bed? Forgotten that quickly, then?" I punctuate with a harsh laugh, standing to face her with a quivering lower lip. Snapping my teeth, she jumps back and I smile.

People shouldn't run.

I stop Xander with a quick hand, gripping his shoulder until he winces, his forehead beading with sweat as I force him into a chair roughly. Massaging underused knuckles, I smile.

"Well, then. Time to get reacquainted."

Good to know I have the same scary effect.

(Angel's POV)

The red and blue flashing lights are beginning to blind me from a rearview mirror. I have no other choice, so I ease the car to the curb. Rolling down the window, a gritty looking police officer rubs the bristles on his jaw as he looks me up and through.

"Y'know how fast you were goin' there?" he growls gruffly.

"No sir." Politeness was never the key to anyone's heart, I think, as I shove the door open into the Policeman, knocking his knees out. He's unconscious by the time I pull it shut and restart the engine.

I was going 120. Doesn't matter.

(Willow's POV)

Food would be good right about now, I think, feeling the bile-y taste of vomit that I sustain in my mouth. And with a scary macho-chick and a knocked-out librarian on the floor, it'd be really good to have a couple hot dogs right about now.

Not that I could keep it down.

The dirty-blonde...the college student..Tara...looks a little scared so I edge over to her and we silently grip hands. I feel her rub my thumb and smile.

Scary experiences might not be my area of expertise, but, well - I wouldn't know that, would I? My only knowledge is a name. Willow Rosenberg. Pretty, I guess.

Faith...she's introduced herself as that...is yelling, brandishing a crooked smile and a thick shiny dagger that's making the lump in my throat bigger as she brandishes it and yells.

I'm scared...Scared for my life to some crazy woman and for these strangers and the pull of friendship I have towards them.

But chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream sounds good right about now...

(Angel's POV)

The sight of a bashed-in door does nothing for my elevated panic state, and the pinprick of raised voices I hear doesn't help either.

This can't be good.

I bolt out of the car, yanking a rip through my coat as it catches on something, and sparing a second glance I grip the sword tucked away between the drivers seat and the door.

Could be useful.

The voice is lowered when I dash through in a hopeful expression and gloried posture, but hopes of knight in shiny armor are dashed at the sight of Faith grinning at me from my right. A wooden stake is poised above her shoulder in a certain grip and I feel the sword slip from my hands as she knocks me down with a swift kick.

I can tell she's practiced, her moves are refined just so, and she keep her balance nicely as she pounces on me once I've hit the floor.

"Was wondering when you'd show." she says, and all I can think of is the terrified expression Buffy has, looking at me from the floor and the sword that's fallen off to the side.

Yep.

Could be useful.

(Spike's POV)

Contempt. Hatred. Repulsiveness. Regret, and I don't even know the bloke.

And the tweed's kind of itchy.

I can't help but smirk when the woman pounces and knees him down, all lithe muscle and swift movements. I can sense the warrior in her.

This is just surface painting.

She is a warrior, dark.

A quick tumble of sorts ensues as 'B' vaults off the floor and tackles Faith, bringing them thumping against the wall, an array of glass bottles smashing over them.

The new arrivals' eyes darts to the sword, but I'm quicker. Sweeping it off the floor I point at him.

"Useful bit o' metal, you think?"

TBC!

PLEASE review! We appreciate all the reviews we get! Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	4. He's all I know

Chapter 4: He's all I know

Written By:

Neopets: krysbcrispy

FFN: Deliriouskris

(Xander's POV)

This is really weird.

Okay, so that's the third time I've thought that in the past five seconds…but it is.

Some chick just burst down the door and was followed by that tall guy and now they're fighting. I don't know what the heck I am supposed to do.

I see a blonde move towards Faith and tumble into some glass. It was Jane who hit the brunette! Or…was it Jean? June? Jamie?

(Buffy's POV)

OUCH!

There is glass all around me, and, what did I just do?

Before having any time to react, the Faith chick pushed me backwards so that I fell onto my back.

How did I get here? I don't even know what the heck I am doing. I mean, this is some super-duper-bitch-chick and I just rammed her into a wall.

_"Useful bit o' metal, you think?"_

Who is that? I'm sure that it is one of the Englishmen, either Rupert or Randy. I look to my right and see the younger peroxide one standing with the sword that…did he ever introduce himself? I assume he must be good, I mean, he did try to help us from Faith who I just know is bad.

"Randy, leave him! He's trying to help us!"

(Spike's POV)

Who does she think she is telling me to leave him? How the bloody hell do I know if he's on my side or not? There are a million sides he could be on, mine only being one of them. Besides, I feel this loathing hatred for him and I don't even know who he is.

I decide that my gut instinct is the only one I shall be following and ignore Joan, keeping the sword at this guy.

"I think I'll play by some of my own rules, thank you."

(Angel's POV)

Did Buffy just say Randy? Who the hell is Randy? And why did Spike answer? And when did he start dressing like Giles? Wow, I have too many questions right now.

I rolled back a little and hit Spike in the gut with both feet before getting back on them. Spike had dropped the sword and I picked it up, pointing it towards the peroxide pain-in-my-ass. "Stay out of my way."

I didn't have time to ponder about these questions bumping around in my head like a pinball machine; I have to get Faith away from here, away from Buffy. I know I hurt her, I know I left, but I still can't stop loving her, caring for her.

Buffy's on her back and Faith's coming for her. Here is my chance.

(Faith's POV)

Does he think I'm stupid?

It wouldn't be surprising really, he never thought I was that entirely brilliant.

I sensed him getting nearer and smirked at B'. I knew she loved him still, even with that military-like Riley boyfriend she had, how good in bed he was I think it was the first smart move she's made, she was thinkin' of Angel here.

He thrust the sword at my gut and I dodged it with ease and almost a yawn. I punched his gut then grabbed him and made him run the sword into the wall that Buffy had just rammed me into. The sword got stuck in the wall, for a little while. I punched his face and drove him into the wall as well, to get yanked backwards by B'.

Damn, either the bitch is ramming me forwards or yanking me back.

(Buffy's POV)

I've come to realize that I'm the leader of this group. No one else besides Randy is making an effort and Randy was going for the wrong team, and anyhow, I've got these weird feelings for this guy.

Faith and I tumble back and she gives me a mouth full of elbow. I'm expecting it to hurt like hell, but it only hurts no hell. I'm not saying I'm complaining though. Simple pain is better than, well than worse pain.

Again I find myself on my back, but this time I flip her over me so she is on the ground as well.

I don't know where I learned to do these things, I'm just going with what I think would work. But how do I know what will work or not? I don't even know my real name.

Faith was to her feet before I was. She punched me and I stammered to the side. She punched me again harder, sending me into a shelf of miscellaneous magic items. I hit my head on some weird stone or crystal or something on one of the shelves and blacked out for a moment, but it wasn't really a blackout.

_Angel._

I saw us kissing, me killing him, us kissing again, us fighting side by side against a huge snake, him leaving me, Faith in LA with him, Riley and Angel fighting. It was all coming back to me. Well, the part about Angel. I still had no idea who I was, but I knew a hell of a lot about Angel.

I'm the Slayer and I had loved him, he is a vampire and he loved me, we split up and now here we are again.

I opened my eyes just in time to roll to the left, dodging a kick from Faith.

(Giles's POV)

My shop!

Well, I mean, I'm assuming it is mine. But that doesn't matter, look at what they are doing to the place!

There is broken glass every which way and spilled liquids all over the floor. These things must cost a fortune, and Joan is bleeding everywhere!

Oh good Lord, I knew as soon as this Faith girl broke down the door that this would not end well.

(Buffy's POV)

I get to my feet and block Faith's foot, coming up to kick my side. I push her leg down hard and punch her in the face, then look to Angel.

It's so great to remember something

My eyes widen and we both yell for each other to watch out.

He turns in time to dodge Spike's blow, but I'm not so lucky. Faith punches my face twice then kicks me.

(Angel's POV)

Oh God how I've missed hearing Buffy say my name. Even if she was telling me to watch myself, she was still saying 'Angel'. Part of me still longs to be with her, most of me always will. She will never remember the single day I spent with her as a human, only I alone can carry the memory. I can still remember the way it felt to hold her, to kiss her, to love her without a worry of losing my soul. I've longed for it ever since, but I know I am damned to leading my life this way.

I dodge some poorly aimed blows from Spike and then throw him into a shelf. I didn't come here to fight him, I came to protect Buffy from Faith. Buffy and the gang, but really, mostly her.

I run over to her and pull the rouge backwards. She gets free of my grip and nearly growls.

"This isn't over." She says and runs out of the building.

I quickly turn my attention to Buffy and touch her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

(Buffy's POV)

Finally she is gone.

I look up at Angel and smile a little. It feels right to have him touching me, like there was a piece missing from me that I never knew I lost was now replaced.

Then again, most of me is lost seeing as I can't even remember my own name.

I nod to him. "Yeah, for the most part I'm okay. A little confused, but okay."

When he takes his hand from my should, he takes the missing piece with him and I almost frown. I'm not sure what I should be doing right now. I could kiss him, but are we upset with one other?

I would ask him who I am, but he would probably think I am insane for not knowing, so what do I do?

TBC!

Please review! Big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

by jamiesgotagun15, caringmightbecreepy on neopets

(Willow's POV)

Is it over?

That Faith girl is gone, but is it really over?

I slowly stood up and Tara's hand slipped away from mine. Too bad, she's a nice person to be snugly with.

Whoa.

Did I just think that?

Uh-oh.

(Angel's POV)

God, Faith.

This place is a mess now.

Oh, well.

I'll look for her later.

For now, I turn to Buffy and made sure she is alright. She seems unharmed.

"Um… Angel?" She asks me. She says it like she's unsure that's my name.

"Yeah? Look, Buffy, I would have called or let you know I was coming, but when I heard Faith was heading towards here, I didn't have any time…"

"No, it's okay. I'm… glad you're here. I think… wait, Buffy? Who's that?"

Uh-oh.

(Xander's POV)

Joan and that new… very tall, dark, and dumb looking guy are talking now that Faith is gone.

Maybe they know each other.

Hey! How come I don't know anyone else?

And how come this guy gets to talk to Joan?

I could talk to Joan if I wanted.

I'm good looking and funny.

Yeah, likeable. Likeable, me.

"Hey, Joan!" I called out to her. She turned away from Dumb Guy and looked at me for a minute.

Uh-oh… what was I going to say again?

"Um… Hi?" I finished lamely.

Smooth, Alex. Really Smooth.

(Buffy's POV)

That Alex guy is funny, but kinda weird.

I waved at him, and then turned back to…Angel. Hmm, everyone here has strange names.

Not Joan though.

"Buffy? You're Buffy. You sure you're okay, Buffy? You don't need to go to a hospital or anything?"

Why would he think there's something wrong with me? I'm fine. I feel fine.

Oh, except for the memory loss thing. Angel seems to know me, but he's calling me Buffy. Great, now I have a weird name.

"Buffy?" I repeated. "Am I Buffy? Is that my name? I don't really feel like a-…"

"You… don't remember? Does anyone here remember anything?" He turned around and looked at everyone.

Maybe Angel could help us.

(Giles POV)

"I'm Rupert. And I own this shop!" I answered confidently as this… Angel fellow addressed us all.

"Everyone calls you Giles though." Angel corrected me.

Giles? Hmm. That's a little American I should think, going by your last name.

Oh well. If it's what everyone calls me then I suppose I'll accept it.

So, now I am Rupert Giles and I own the Magic Box.

I like it.

This place is … cozy.

And magicks? What a concept.

"Right. You're Giles. You're Buffy." Angel concluded, glancing around a bit helplessly at the others.

It seems he not only knows Joan, or… Bunny? No, it was Buffy.

Right, he knows Buffy and the rest of us.

The next few minutes went by a bit slowly as Angel attempted to tell us who we all really are.

It seems we are an interesting group.

Willow and Tara are witches! Randy… dear boy, is a vampire! I daresay, I find it hard to believe, but it's what Angel seems to believe.

And Buffy is a slayer.

And I'm…

"A librarian?"

"Yes, you used to work for Sunnydale High School. But now you're… well, out of liberty," Angel explained to me.

Hmmph. I'm no bloody librarian.

(Buffy's POV)

A slayer. It's all starting to make a little more sense now.

All these things I'm slowly beginning to remember.

I'm like a superhero!

I kill bad stuff!

Oh, except for Randy. Angel told me to make sure I didn't kill him, even though he was a vampire.

He must be one of the good guys.

I like this Buffy girl's life. It's exciting!

And now, even after our brief encounter, I'm excited for Faith to return.

TBC!

Reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My apologies for the delay in updating this fanfic. Expect updates in a more timely fashion from now on. :)

Chapter 6

by buffygirl52789

(Buffy's POV)

I sigh loudly as I realize I'm tired. Not physically, even though I should be after such a fight. But I guess the whole slayer thing pretty much eliminates fatigue. No, it's my brain that's tired. I can't remember anything before a few hours ago and I just had a knock-down drag-out with Faith, who is apparently trying to kill me for some reason that I still don't quite understand. And now I remember everything about my life with Angel, but I don't even know my own name. That fact alone brings even more conflicting emotions. A part of me feels very comforted by his presence, safe even. But I also feel this pain. From the memories that came flooding back, it is clear that our history is...colorful. Tragic, even. That makes me unsure how to act around him. There is a part of me deep down that wants to just kiss him and let him hold me. But something in the back of my mind holds me back. I sit down carefully on a portion of the steps that isn't covered with broken glass and debris from the fight. I look at everyone. "So what happens now?" I ask, trying not to sound as tired as I suddenly feel. It's clear that I'm in charge, and I know I need to set a good example.

Angel stares at me with a penetrating gaze. "I'm not exactly sure. Faith will be back, that's for sure."

Alex- I mean, Xander, raises a hand tentatively. "And who exactly is Faith? I'm guessing not an old friend of the family."

"She's a slayer, like Buffy," Angel says in response. "Only she chose a different path, she went...well, evil." He turns back to look at me. "To make a long story short, you put her in a coma. A year or so later, she came out of it, I...helped her through some of her issues, and she turned herself in to the cops. She's been in jail ever since."

"But a few minutes ago, she was very much not in jail," Randy- er, Spike, chimes in. He's glaring at Angel with a look of contempt, as if he blames him for the whole situation. Angel returns the look. It's obvious there's history there. I'll have to remember to ask Angel about that later.

"She broke out. I got the call earlier, I came as soon as I heard. I knew this was where she'd come."

Meanwhile, I'm still reeling from the revelation that I put someone in a coma, and that this same someone was apparently now trying to kill me. I decide that I'm no longer excited for Faith to return.

In fact, I'm dreading it a little.

> > > > >

(Giles's POV)

_I hope I have insurance_, I find myself thinking as I stare at my ruined shop. Although I have no memory of owning it, I feel a certain attachment to the place. It is quite quaint, and I would think it would turn a respectable profit, especially if Sunnydale is really the kind of place this Angel bloke claims it is.

But a librarian? I can't be a bloody librarian. Librarians are old, and stuffy.

And okay, I may be older than the rest of these folks. And I am most definitely British. But I saw my reflection in the counter earlier, and I am a fairly handsome and chiseled fellow, if I do say so myself. Much too striking to be a librarian.

I feel a strong urge to clean my glasses, and I do so.

> > > > >

(Dawn's POV)

This is weird. I don't like it here.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any freakier, that Faith chick shows up, and goes all kung-fu on us. And now this Angel guy shows up and Joan- I mean, Buffy, is acting even weirder than before. But you know what the worst part is?

Angel is telling everyone about who we are. Buffy's the slayer. Ran- Spike is a vampire, but apparently a good one. Giles was a librarian, and he owns this shop. Willow and Tara are witches. But what about me? I guess I'm just Buffy's kid sister. Although it's beginning to feel like I'm not even that. She's barely looked at me since Angel came.

Am I the only one in this group that doesn't have anything special about them?

Well actually, Xander doesn't seem to either. That makes me feel a little better.

> > > > >

(Angel's POV)

Well this isn't going exactly as planned.

I look around at everyone. They are all staring at me expectantly, as if I hold the solution to all of their problems.

Great.

I look at Buffy. She seems to know who I am. Which is strange, since she doesn't even know who _she_ is. I mean, I always knew our bond was deep, but not _that_ deep. _Something magical must have happened here. A spell took away everyone's memories, but somehow Buffy retained the memories of me. Of us. _

As for a solution, that's considerably more complicated. There are hundreds of demons who could be responsible. A disoriented slayer could mean all sorts of fun for them.

But right now we have a bigger problem on our hands. I try to think of the best thing to do.

"I think we should get out of here," I announce. "This place is trashed, there's nothing that can help us here."

"But this is where we woke up. So shouldn't the answer to what happened to all of us be here?" Willow said in her usual logical manner.

Although I know she could be right, I can't see any way that staying here in a devastated magic shop can really help matters. "That's true, but I think we should go somewhere to regroup. Try and figure out Faith's next move. Buffy, we should go to your house."

She looks at me with an embarrassed look on her face. "I don't know where my house is."

Oh. Right.

"Well that's okay, I do. My car's outside." To my relief everyone seems to agree with this plan, and they all gather their things and head for the door.

It isn't until we get outside that I realize we have another problem. As it turns out, packing ten people into my convertible is quite a feat. After several minutes of complaining and jostling, we're finally headed towards Buffy's house. I find it a little hard concentrating on the road, though, being that Buffy's body is pressed against mine as she sits squeezed between Spike and I. I try my hardest to push the thoughts that this causes to form to the back of my mind. At one point I can't help but glance at her, and I see that she appears to be as tense as I am. For a brief moment our eyes meet, and I see the sadness and desire in her eyes that I know is probably reflected back in my own. The gaze only lasts a moment, and then we're both looking straight ahead as if nothing happened.

> > > > >

(Willow's POV)

_Well this is...interesting._

We're in Angel's car on the way to Buffy's house. I'm squished in the backseat between the door and Tara. Tara...and this is bringing up all kinds of feelings.

I think I'm kinda gay.

But this feels right. I actually feel way more comfortable than I should considering the close proximity we're all in. At one point I catch her looking at me shyly and I smile back.

"Are we there yet?" Xander whines. He's on the other side of Tara, and the strange girl Anya is half in his lap, half in Giles's.

"Yeah, are we there yet?" Dawn chimes in from her spot between Spike and the passenger door in the front.

"Almost," Angel says.

I feel something graze my leg, and I feel myself shiver. I glance down to see Tara sheepishly withdrawing her hand back into her lap. "S-sorry," she says, meeting my eyes shyly. We exchange a warm smile.

Oh yeah. Definitely kinda gay.

> > > > >

(Buffy's POV)

We're here.

We pile out of the car, all of us grateful to be out of the small space. I am feeling pretty thankful myself. The extremely close proximity to Angel definitely didn't make things any less confusing. I find myself avoiding his eyes as we step onto the front porch.

"Does anyone have a key?" Angel asks tentatively.

I stick my hands in my coat pockets and rummage around. I'm a little surprised when I actually do find a key. I step up and stick it in the door, and it opens easily. I flash a quick smile at everyone as we step inside slowly, as if we're guests at a stranger's home. Which I guess we are, in a way.

Except that as soon as I enter the homey living room, I feel a sense of ease come over me. "This feels..." I struggle to pinpoint a word.

"Right," Dawn finishes happily. I look at her and we share a smile.

"Well that's a good sign," Angel says, sounding forcefully cheerful. "Maybe some things will start coming back."

I cross my arms across my chest. "Maybe. So...what now?"

> > > > >

(Tara's POV)

I can't stop looking at Willow. Even though I don't know anything about myself or my life right now, something deep inside of me tells me that she is the best part of it. The chemistry between us is electric. I think it might be scaring her a little. But I think she's starting to come around.

I watch as she removes her coat and lies it down on the arm of the couch. "L-let me hang that u-up for you," I stammer nervously. "I think we're g-going to be here for a while."

I wish I could stop stuttering around her. I have a feeling that I don't usually. Just now, with the whole amnesia and all, things are different.

"Alright," Willow says, handing me her coat. I walk to the coat rack I saw just inside the door and hang it on the hook. As I'm removing my own I notice something sticking out of her pocket. I pick it up slowly, examining it. It's a black crystal of some sort. As I hold it up to the light, I notice all the different ways the light reflects off of it. Something is triggered in the back of my mind, and I get the feeling that something important is at the tip of my mind, just beyond reach. As quick as it's there it slips away, and I slowly place the crystal back in the pocket, making a mental note to ask Willow about it later.

> > > > >

TBC. Good luck to all who follow!


	7. Milk, Clones & Excitement inthe Basement

By Tara Summers, harmony910 on neopets:

Chapter 7: Milk, Clones, and Excitement in the Basement

(Spike's POV)

So apparently my name's not Randy; it's Spike. And I'm not the kid of that old librarian. Thank God. I certainly didn't want to go around being called Randy, kid of a librarian, always desperate for a shag.

Speaking of shag, that Buffy girl's my kinda girl. I saw how she looked at me. She and that poofy haired ponce probably had something at one time; I could almost sense it. He looked at her like he wanted to jump her bones.

I exhaled loudly through my mouth, heading off in search of a kitchen. My mouth felt kinda dry, so something wet could really hit the spot. I'm a vampire, though. Does that mean I have to drink blood? A bit of whiskey would be better. Hell, a whole bloody bottle would be better.

Looking in the fridge of Buffy's tells me that whiskey is out of the question. Anything with alcohol is out of the question. "Buncha dweebs. Don't even have anything good to drink," I muttered. With a sigh, I grabbed the carton of milk from the back and looked around. I didn't see any glasses, and I wasn't about to go looking through every cabinet for one. Shrugging, I took a swig from the carton. It tasted awful, but it quenched my thirst for a little bit.

"I may have amnesia, but I'm pretty sure that's not how you drink milk." I put down the carton to see Dawn standing in the doorway. She's a cute kid, long brown hair, nice looking face. "You're supposed to use a glass."

I shrugged once more. "Didn't feel like going through all the cabinets, Bit." She gave me a confused look. "What?"

(Dawn's POV)

Did he just call me "Bit?" Why does that sound so familiar? "What?" Spike asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just, I was trying to think what makes me special. I mean, you're a vampire, Buffy's a Slayer, Willow and Tara are witches, and, well, I don't think Xander's anything. But I wanna be something special!"

He took another swig of the milk carton. Something in the back of my mind tells me that Buffy wouldn't like that. Another something tells me that she's probably done the same thing though. The sudden image of Buffy, blonde, petite Buffy chugging milk from a milk carton is enough to make me smile.

"I could always make you a vampire. Then you could be special too." I backed away suddenly. Maybe too suddenly. Spike laughed. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to. I don't know the first bloody thing about bein' a vampire!" Even so, I left the kitchen.

Angel and Buffy are in the front room, Buffy learning as much as she can from him. I don't really want to sit around, even though I would like to know more about me. It's funny to think of it like that: learning more about oneself. Like a clone learning about the original. That thought makes my eyes widen. What if we didn't really have amnesia? What if we were clones? Wait, clones don't have bellybuttons. Upon further inspection, I discover I have a bellybutton. Just in case, I go off in search of Tara and Willow, hoping that being witches would make them able to tell the difference between clones and the originals.

(Tara's POV)

Angel told us that we were witches, so that means we know magic. I was the one to come up with the idea of looking for a spell on how to get our memories back. Seeing Willow's approving smile made me blush and look away. He showed us where we kept our magic books, and Willow and I got to work.

Being this close to this girl made my heart pound. I had a strong feeling that I was gay, and that Willow and I were together. At least, I hoped we were. "T-this one's all in Latin. Apparently losing my memory doesn't mean losing foreign language skills," I said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," Willow admitted. We looked at each other. I felt my face starting to flush, and I had to look away. She did the same. "Uhm, so, have you found anything useful?" I shook my head and stifled a yawn.

"N-no, but I could use a nap." She nodded in agreement. "We could pick this up tomorrow, right?"

"The magic stuff, yeah. But we can't pick this up tomorrow." I looked at her, about to ask what, when she kissed my lips. It was quick, and a little sloppy, but it was enough to send shivers down my spine, making me yearn for more. Willow pulled back quickly, apologizing. "I-I'm sorry, I should've asked, but I just- I think I'm gay. And I think I like you. But I should've asked even so, I'm sorry?"

I stop her, placing my finger on her lips. "Shh, it's okay. I liked it. And I think I might be gay for you." We smile at each other.

Suddenly the door busted open, and in came Buffy's little sister, Dawn. "You guys are witches, so does that mean you can tell the difference between clones and non clones?" she asked, walking in front of us. The romantic moment has been ruined.

"We aren't clones, Dawn," Willow said, hoping to get rid of the girl.

"But how do you know? I mean, we could be clones, but we think we aren't. Isn't it possible?"

I shrugged. "Go ask Angel. He knows more about us than we do." That made her leave, thankfully. I turn back to Willow. "I-I guess we will have to pick this up tomorrow. But we should let them know that we'll continue looking in the morning, and that we're going to sleep now."

She looked at me. "So, do we sleep in the same bed? Or different beds?"

I don't even know the answer to that. "I guess in the same bed. B-but we'll wear clothes. Pajamas, rather. That way it's not too uncomfortable." I smiled. "Just think of it as a sleepover. But we're twenty instead of ten." Willow laughed. I like the sound of her laugh: melodic in its own way.

Together, we rose from the bed and headed for the door. She stood aside, letting me go first. "Thanks." Buffy, Angel, Dawn, and Spike were in the front room, talking about something, when we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Uhm, we just wanted to let you know that we're going to sleep now. We thought we'd finish searching for a spell tomorrow.?

"That's fine. I don't have to go back to Los Angeles just yet. And you guys do need some sleep. Giles, Anya, and Xander already headed off to bed," Angel answered. Willow and I go back upstairs and into our room. We started looking for pajamas, and once we were ready, got into bed. It was nice, laying next to her. I fell asleep quickly, feeling safe near her.

(Anya's POV)

I told everyone that Xander and I were going to bed, but I lied. Something was yearning for more inside of me. I believe it is called sex. Oh, yes. Sex, very much of it. That would be nice. With Xander, too. He's a guy; that's what he's made for.

I rose from my cot in the basement and went over to Xander's twin bed. I poked him in the ribs. "What?" he asked sleepily.

"Let's have sex!" I told him, excited. He sat up, suddenly very much awake.

"What?"

I gave him a frustrated look. "Let's..have..sex!" I said, slower in case he didn't catch it.

"I know what you said, I just- I don't think we should do that, Anya. I mean, I didn't even know who you were until just a little while ago. So, maybe we shouldn't." He started to lay back down, but I poked him again. "Stop poking me!"

"Then let's have sex."

He was silent for a moment. "You know, Angel did say we're going to be married soon. So I guess it's okay." I smile. I'm about to have sex.

Yay!

> > >

Author's Note: I noticed that there wasn't that much Anya in here, so I just had to add her! That last little part was the most fun part of my chapter. Especially her little "Yay!" So Anya. Well, good luck to whoever is next! Ciao!


	8. Awkward with a Capital A

Chapter 8: Awkward with a Capital A

by Krysta

(Buffy's POV)

Okay, so mental recap.

I'm Buffy Summers and I'm the Slayer.

Okay so technically a Slayer, but I'm the one that counts cause I didn't go on a major killing spree.

Anyhow, I'm the Slayer and Dawn is my little sister. Dawn being my sister makes sense, because we were arguing over the stupidest things back at the shop, which is owned by Giles…not Rupert.

Spike isn't Giles's son, but he's a vampire like Angel. It looked like it hurt for Angel to admit it, but he said that Spike was okay and had apparently been helping me in this battle against evil, so I might not want to kill him.

I can tell there was a serious history between the vampires and I'd ask Angel more of it later when Dawn and Spike weren't in the room.

I'm still confused though on how exactly I remember everything about my past with Angel, but I don't remember a thing of my own life.

Maybe it was when I hit my head on the crystal thing back in the Magic Box, because that's when I remembered Angel.

Boy, life as a Slayer sure is confusing.

(Angel's POV)

Buffy seems to be taking all this okay, but I want to know what took her memory in the first place.

I wonder if Faith somehow did this.

I wouldn't put it past her to put a spell on Buffy in order to kill her, but I honestly don't think Faith is exactly capable of that. She's more of a get-it-done-the-old-fashioned-way type of girl anyhow.

(Dawn's POV)

The excitement of this day is getting to me and I start to feel tired. I want to go to bed, but the problem is, I don't know where that is.

"Um…Angel?"

Angel looks to me "Yeah?"

"Do you know which room is mine?" I ask, feeling rather silly for not knowing where my bedroom is.

Angel gave a small nod, then looked to Buffy "You should probably get some rest too…"

It's kind of weird seeing him here and seeing him look at my big sister that way.

"Yeah…I think I should too." Buffy agreed. "Are…you staying here?"

It's even weirder seeing Buffy look at Angel that way.

(Angel's POV)

Am I staying?

I probably should, but at the same time I shouldn't.

I start thinking that Buffy's lucky she can't remember anything, because it's killing me being so close to her and having to keep my distance.

Faith knows where she lives; I can't just leave her here. Buffy's kind of helpless in this state.

"Sure, I'll stay."

(Buffy's POV)

Yay, Angel's staying.

But wait, where is he staying?

I guess he could take the couch, but that seems a little rude doesn't it?

I mean, here's this guy who comes in and practically saves you and you give him a couch to sleep on?

But where else would he stay?

I want to offer him to stay in my bed, but with me? That would be awkward.

Everything about Angel feels awkward.

It's like this whole 'big love, big loss, can't move on' feeling and I'm not so sure I like it.

"I'll show you your rooms…" Angel offered, then he led the way to the stairs, and Dawn and I followed.

(Spike's POV)

Wonderful.

Angel's staying here.

He'd better not take the couch, cause I've had my eye on that thing for the past 20 minutes.

Once Angel led the girls upstairs, I took the chance. I moved to the couch and I laid down on it. It was a little less comfy than it looked, but it would work.

(Dawn's POV)

Cool, Angel's staying.

Suddenly I feel even safer.

He shows me to a room and I push the door open. "Hey, I've got a pretty cool room."

I walk to a dresser and raid through the drawers for anything decent to sleep in.

Jackpot, pajamas.

(Buffy's POV)

After Angel showed Dawn her room, he closed the door behind her and led me to my room.

"Um…so where are you going to sleep?" I ask him.

"Let's get you situated first…" Angel looks to me and I look away, finding it hard to meet his eyes with my own.

They're so easy to get lost in. Big, brown, dark, mysterious, always on me…

He opens a door and I walk inside and look around a little "This feels like me…like mine."

I turn and look to Angel as he follows me inside a little and looks around as well.

I feel an awkward silence coming on and I look towards the floor.

Now that we're alone, I know I should be asking him things, like more about me, what he's got against Spike, more about this Faith girl, but I can't find myself to ask any of the questions.

"So…this is…"

"…confusing?" Angel finished for me.

"Well yeah. I mean I can't remember who I am, but I remember you." I look to him again, this time my eyes meeting his. "I can feel everything from the happy to the sad to the pain and everything in between."

"I'm sorry." Angel averted his eyes from mine.

"What I don't remember though…is why'd you leave me?" I ask, taking a small step forward. "Was I just not good enough?"

Angel quickly looked back up "Don't think that. You are…were perfect for me. It's hard to explain. It's a long story."

Obviously Angel didn't want to talk about it, but I wanted to know.

I had this overwhelming desire to be in his arms kissing him and then the next thing I knew I was…in his arms kissing him.

(Angel's POV)

Buffy lips.

I haven't kissed her since that night in the graveyard after they buried her mother.

I want to keep her in my arms and I want to keep kissing her, but I can't, I shouldn't. Not when she can't remember anything.

I pull away and look down to her. "Buffy…I shouldn't…"

I can't even form a full sentence. I feel like a recovering alcoholic having a sip for the first time in so long and trying to keep from returning to the habit.

"You don't remember anything, I can't do this right now. I want to but I can't."

Buffy looked down a little.

Can you say awkward moment?


	9. Mostly Filler

Chapter 9: Mostly Filler

by kittybeenbad

(Anya's POV)

_Sex. Yummy. I mean I remember it being good...well I assume I remember it being good. But, I don't remember it being that good! Maybe it was the ropes..._

I smile to myself and snuggle up to the warm body.

_Which is Xander's chest. Mmmm warm yummy man chest. Hmmmmm..._

"Xander...Xander..." I say smacking the body part in question.

Xander lets out a few grunts and groans and then merely turns all the way over.

I sigh and then look over at his new position.

_Heehee, Xander butt. _

I smack him some more. This time harder. And on the body part in question.

He grunts and then finally flutters his eyes open, looking at me groggily.

"Wha'sit?" he asks, still half asleep.

"Sex...lots of it...preferably now," I say.

Without giving him time to respond I slide further under the covers and throw my body over him in a tight straddle.

(Buffy's POV)

_Don't stare..._

I quickly turn away from Angel's form as I mentally scold myself. Instead looking at the dresser, the night stand, anything to keep her eyes away from my former boyfriend.

_Boyfriend?_

I smile a little.

_God there goes my eyes again...Bad Buffy, bad!_

"Morning..."

I nearly jump at the voice.

_Sure, Angel was all gentlemanly and stayed by the bedside rather then ON the bed, but still. Can't be a connection like this...or something. In any case now HE'S staring at ME so I should probably say something._

"Morning..."

_Real smooth Buffy. Jeez, where's my clever wit now?_

"Have a good sleep?" I ask

_Real smooth, everyone knows that..._

"...Vamps don't sleep like you remem...or I guess you wouldn't..." he says, frowning slightly and scratching the back of his head. "Guess we should find Faith today, huh?"

"Reckon we should," I say with a little determined nod.

"That's what I thought," he says, a strange little twinkle present in his eyes.

I grin wider.

(Tara's Pov)

_God this is so nice_.

I'm awake but I keep my eyes closed, just enjoying the sensation of being next to Willow.

_We must have talked all night, about everything...well everything but us, but still, it was so nice. I love this. I can't say I miss it because I can't remember having it...but...it's so nice..._

Suddenly Willow shoots up from the bed, her eyes going wide, and I jump up too in response.

"W..What's w..wrong...?" I manage, both confused and scared with this sudden movement.

"I've got it!" she cries.

"Got w..what?" I say, still not recovered.

"How to get our memories back!" she says before jumping out of bed.


	10. Remembrance and Regrets

Chapter 10

Remembrance and Regrets

by Buffyfan32578

(Spikes POV)

The sound of thumping feet wakes me up from my sprawled position on the couch, and for the second time I roll over onto the floor with a thud. The two witches are rummaging through Willow's coat, and the redhead extracts a black crystal.

"Whazzat?" I ask in a sleep-slurred voice, even as Buffy and Angel appear together at the top of the stairs. I flutter with a pulsating sense of hatred and jealousy, but they too are watching as Willow shows them the crystal.

"I think I know how to get our memories back!" She squeals, moments before she throws it onto the hardwood floor, and the crystal shatters into hundreds of sharp little pieces.

(Faith's POV)

I had camped out in my old apartment, the one the Mayor had given me. Apparently Sunnydale wasn't too hot on recycling abandoned buildings. Everything worth anything was gone, but a water stained mattress and couches ripped to shreds still remained. I slept there, curled on the floor, the cold seeping into the room from the broken window.

A window that brought back memories of a blonde-haired bitch who stole everything, my _life_.

So when the sun rose high at midday, I found myself walking down the Sunnydale streets, headed towards Revello Drive.

(Giles's POV)

I woke up on the floor of the den, my life flashing before my eyes, and for a moment I clutched my chest, certain that this was death. But soon it was over and I understood. I didn't want to believe, but I did. My hand drifted to my coat pocket, pulled out the plane ticket, and it was true.

Dear Lord.

(Buffy's POV)

Oh, great.

Well, on the bright side, I now know who I am.

On the downside...well, must we go there?

Apparently we must.

I have a crack-addict fiend of a magic Wicca for a best friend; I've been ripped back from the grave beyond into my own personal hell; and my lips just can't seem to stay off of a certain peroxide-haired vampire.

Oh yeah, things could be better.

(Tara's POV)

My eyes are watering, and everything is spinning around me. I look down at the crystal, now milky white again, and then at Willow, who also has tears staining her eyes, her lower lip quivering.

"Tara..." she says softly. Her voice stabs me, and I crumble when she touches my arm gently. I shoulder my way past her, taking the stairs two at a time until I come to our bedroom. Without conscious thought, the door flies shut behind me and magically locks itself.

In her cage, Amy squeaks at me.

(Willow's POV)

I want to run after her, but Buffy grabs me before I can move past her. Her face is solid, her eyes dim.

"Leave her for now," she says in a deathly, spooky voice. I comply. Angel skulks in the background, and for once he's the confused one, unsure of what our lives have been since Buffy came back from the grave.

I give the stairs one more longing look before following Buffy into the living room, where she sits next to Spike, who is now selfishly smoking a cigarette and flicking the ashes into an empty mug.

"So what do we do about Ms. Criminally Insane?" he asks.

That question is void of the need to be answered as with a loud crash, Faith herself stands in our midst.

"Rise and shine Scoobies!" she cackles, brandishing a long and potentially hazardous dagger.

(Faith's POV)

In a way, it's a shame that they seem to remember me. I had thought they'd forgotten, but B rose up immediately and grabbed a dagger that just happened to be shoved between the couch cushions.

"Oy! I was sleeping there! Warn a bloke next time!" Spike growls, stubbing out his cigarette and backing his Slayer. My focus is trained on Buffy, who slowly circles me, and I'm taken by surprise as Angel tackles me to the ground.

(Buffy's POV)

Faith seems to recognize her advantage over us as she kicks Angel away and grabs me by my hair. In Slayer-quick speed she yanks me with her out into the sunshine, where Angel and Spike can only watch helplessly. Willow pushes past them, already muttering something indiscernible beneath her breath.

As I knock Faith to the ground with a quick kick and wrench her dagger away, I look up and recognize the look of magic in her eyes.

"Willow! NO!" I scream, but before I can stop her, a bolt of magical energy shoots out, hitting the other Slayer squarely in the chest. Faiths' eyes blacken for a moment, before she blinks. She stares up at me, her face covered in confusion.

"Where am I?"

Here we go again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yet another chapter by the lovely drusilla891, formerly harmony910 (from neopets)!

Chapter 11

(Faith's POV)

Okay, what just happened? Where am I? I don't remember anything that happened last, just waking up with a blonde looking down at me. Oh, apparently I'm on my back on the grass. "Faith, are you okay?" the blonde asks me.

Slowly, I sit up and then rise to my feet. My head is dizzy, and I feel like I'm standing on Jell-O legs. My chest also hurts, feeling like it got hit with a wrecking ball or something of that nature. "Who's Faith?" I slur. Suddenly, my knees buckle, and I expect to get a mouthful of grass. Instead, the blonde catches me in her strong arms. "Who are you?"

"Oh my god, what did I do?" I look up to see the source of the new voice. A red haired girl is running towards us. "Buffy, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I just-"

"Stop, Willow," the blonde, Buffy, said harshly. "You didn't think, and you used magic. Who knows what could have happened to her? Faith could have died!"

"What?" I mumble, but it goes unnoticed.

"Please, Buffy, don't be mad at me," the red head, Willow, whimpers. It looks as if she's about to cry. What exactly is going on here?

(Willow's POV)

"Please, Buffy, don't be mad at me." I can feel the tears on the brink of spilling over. "It was honestly a mistake. I can fix it, I know I can. Just let me try."

"No. You've done enough." Buffy half-carries Faith into the house, leaving me on the lawn alone. I fall to my knees, defeated. My gaze goes up to the window on the second floor, feeling someone watching me. It's Tara. Oh god, I've let her down. What have I done?

And then the tears began to fall.

(Tara's POV)

I draw back from the window, letting the curtains fall back into place. How could she do that to me? Hurt me so much by using her magic again. I can feel tears trailing down my cheeks yet again, but I don't care. I don't care about anything right now. I just wish- I just wish Willow would stop. She could have killed Faith! Yeah, sure, Faith was trying to kill Buffy, but that wasn't an excuse for Willow to use magic on her like that.

Amy squeaks in her cage, and I take her squeak as a sign that she wants to comfort me. I smile at her. Her being a mouse was also the result of magic. Maybe not Willow's, but magic nonetheless.

I have to make a decision now. Either I can stay with Willow and help her out, or I can leave and hope that she stops on her own, refusing to come back until she's cut down her magic use.

As I looked towards the mirror, seeing my tear stained face in it, I know what I have to do.

(Buffy's POV)

I slowly ease Faith onto the couch, and she murmurs something inaudible. She's acting drunk; what kind of spell did Willow put on her? Whatever it was, it was the same one that caused all of us to lose our memories, but it seemed like it was more concentrated or something.

"Is she alright?" Angel asks, coming up to my side. I can't help but feel sorry for him, not knowing what was going on in our lives, and then suddenly being thrust into the middle of everything. He should have just stayed in Los Angeles. We would have been fine. Maybe even carry on with our lives how they were, me forever being Joan the Vampire Slayer.

"I don't know. I think she lost her memory as well, and she's acting really weird. Well, weirder than she usually acts," I add. I also can't help feeling sorry for Faith. Just a little bit, but still I feel sorry. "We need to reverse whatever Willow did to her."

"Uh, Buffy, in case you haven't realized, Faith just tried to kill you. I really don't think reviving her memory is going to help," Xander says, looking at me with an incredulous look. He doesn't believe what I just said. Well, he's going to have to. "Because she won't stop trying to kill you after we bring her back."

"For once, I have to agree with the whelp, Buffy," Spike says, surprising me. "Faith won't stop trying to kill you. We could always just leave her like this."

"No. I won't let her stay like this." Suddenly, I spin around towards the door and march outside. Willow is kneeling on the grass, weeping into her hands. With a little more force than I meant to use, I yank her up. She cries out in pain, but I ignore her cry. I haul her inside and shove her down on the couch next to Faith. "You did this, Willow, now you're going to fix it."

"Buffy, do you really think such force is necessary?" Giles asks me, stepping forward a bit. "She really didn't mean to-"

I interrupt him. "I don't care if she meant to, she's going to fix this. This is her fault to begin with, casting that spell on us. She fixed that, now she'll fix this." I turned toward her, my face set in a look of anger.

Willow looks like she's about to cry. "I-I'll fix it," she stammers. Taking a deep breath to calm her shattered feelings, she rises from the couch. "I need to look at her," she explains. "That way it'll be a little easier to do."

This better work. That's all I can think.

(Willow's POV)

I know they're mad at me. I knew it the second I did that spell on Faith. I just- I couldn't help it. It's like an alcoholic, always going to the bottle. Well, I'm always going to magic. I know I should stop, for my sake and for my relationship with Tara's sake.

I take another breath and close my eyes, running through the words in my mind. My eyes snap open, and I can feel that they are different. I don't know how I can feel it, I just can. The words spill from my mouth with little effort, in a language I don't even know. A blast of power left me, ramming into Faith at full power. I felt drained, weak. And yet I felt powerful. I could feel my energy restoring itself, and I felt like I could take out a small country. I wanted to keep using the magic, not really caring what I did with it, just wanting to feel its power.

But I felt someone else, someone's disappointment in my use of magic. That was what stopped me from continuing, what stopped me from possibly killing Faith. I glanced over my shoulder to see what it was. I saw only the other Scoobies, but none of them held the look of disappointment that I had felt with such intensity. I then realized that it wasn't anyone in the room; it was Tara. I could feel her disappointment.

(Faith's POV)

Somehow, I have wound up on the couch. I feel dazed at first, but then it all comes back to me. Why I came to Sunnydale. I came to teach Buffy the Bitch a lesson. And now I'm sitting on her couch, staring up at her and her little gang. The first thing that crosses my mind is 'why can't I have a gang of my own?' The second is I have a chance to rip her head off right now. With a feral growl, I leap at Buffy. And somehow, I am in Angel's tight grip, fighting to be released. But I feel weaker than I did before. Willow put some sort of spell on me. Now I know that they're all against me.

"Let me go!" I scream at Angel. "LET ME GO!" I manage to get an arm lose and I start swinging. It makes contact with something, although I'm not sure what. I feel Angel's grip loosen, so I can only assume that it's him.

I slip through his grasp and launch myself at Buffy. She pulls back and punches me in the gut, stopping me just a bit, but my rage fuels me on. I can feel her hair in my hands, and I pull, hearing her scream. The sound is like music to my ears. More arms wrap around me, pulling me off of Buffy.

I don't fight back this time. I'm starting to lose my original anger, and my strength is already fading. They put me back on the couch, and I begin to cry. I don't know why, I just do. "It's not fair," I weep. "She gets everything! I got nothing! She ruined my life! Why can't I just pull her hair out?" I cry some more, and then I find myself falling asleep. "Why does she always win?"

(Buffy's POV)

It hurts me to hear Faith say those things. I never win. I've died, twice, I've lost my mom, my parents got divorced, my sister was a ball of energy at one time, and the guy I love can't even give me the life that I want to have with him. She has more than I have, even if she doesn't think it. She's able to live life to the fullest. I'm a mom to my sister, I'm the "good Slayer", and I have to deal with tons of other things. Like the whole sleeping with Spike thing. I still don't even know why I'm doing it.

"I should take her back to Los Angeles. Well, when the sun's down," Angel said. "I'll just leave her here for now."

The squeaking sound of the stairs made us turn around. It was Tara. And she had suitcases. Not a good sign.

"Tara?" Willow sounded like her voice was about to break, and she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," Tara whispers, and she heads for the door, not looking back at us. A taxi is waiting out front, and she gets in and they take off.

We're silent for a moment, but I go over to Willow. "Willow, I'm..." I can't finish. She breaks away from me and runs outside, calling Tara's name. It's painful to watch. I choke back tears myself, and I run after her.

She's kneeling on the road when I get to her, sobbing her heart out. I kneel down by her, and we hug. "It'll be okay. Eventually," I whisper.

I can only hope so.


	12. All Is Not Forgotten

Chapter 12: All Is Not Forgotten

by buffygirl52789

Dawn's POV

I don't know how I managed to sleep through everything, but I did. All I know is that when I woke up today, I knew exactly who I was. When I ran out to share the good news with Buffy, I found her comforting a crying Willow while Faith slept on the couch. Giles took me aside and explained what had happened. I refused to believe it at first about Tara, but then I went up to her room and all of her favorite things were gone. She didn't even say goodbye to me. She's just gone.

And it's all her fault. I don't know why Buffy's comforting her. She did this to herself, she drove Tara away by using too much magic and we all know it. Tara deserved better and now she's gone. Am I ever going to see her again?

Xander and Anya seem to have disappeared. Three guesses what _they're_ doing. Angel's just sitting in the living room staring out the window. Giles said he's going to take Faith back to LA when the sun goes down. Once again he's doing what he does best: leaving. And now that all of this is over, Giles is probably leaving too.

Why does everyone keep leaving me?

I think I might have liked it better when we didn't know who we were. At least we all stuck together.

Willow's POV

I didn't know it was possible to hurt this much.

She's gone. She's really gone. And it's all my fault.

I'm not sure how this happened or when it started, but I know it got out of control. I knew that the magic was taking more and more power over me, but I did nothing to stop it. I even embraced it, and I'll admit, for a while it felt so good. But now it just feels dirty.

I finally pull back from Buffy, wiping my eyes. She stares at me with sympathy, despite everything that had just happened, everything I had put her and everyone else through. I don't deserve her either. "It's done. I'm finished," I said with as much resolve as I could muster. "No more magic."

Buffy nodded solemnly. "I'm glad you see that now."

I rise to my feet shakily, needing all of my strength to move. I can still feel the after-effects of the spell, the raw energy still running through my veins. I might talk a big game, but I know that I have a long battle ahead if I want to quit. You can't just stop something like this cold turkey. But I know I have to try. For Buffy, for Tara, and most of all for myself.

My eyes find Faith, still sound asleep on the couch. "T-tell her I'm sorry," I manage to say, knowing that I couldn't face her myself.

"I will," Buffy replies.

I glance at Angel for a second before turning my eyes back to my best friend. "I think I'm going to go lie down." I think about apologizing, but I can tell from the look in her eyes that nothing I could say could even begin to make up for the past few days. So I just turn and head up the stairs, unable to see through my tears.

Buffy's POV

Willow leaves and it's just Faith, Angel and I in the room. I glance out the window and see that the sky is starting to darken. In an hour or so it will be sunset, and Angel and Faith will leave for LA. The feeling of dread that I have come to associate with saying goodbye to him starts up in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly, breaking the heavy silence.

I consider that for a moment. "I don't know." I walk slowly across the room, sitting down in the chair next to him. "I don't think anything is ever going to be the same again," I admit out loud. No one had come out of these past few days unscarred. I realize that I haven't seen Spike since he had encouraged me to leave Faith in her altered condition. He's probably down in the basement, sulking. Part of me wants to go after him, but that would mean giving up a few of these precious moments I have left with Angel.

"Willow has a long road ahead of her. It's not going to be easy to give up magic when she's become so dependent on it," he says warily.

"I'll help her. We all will," I say, more confidently than I feel. "We'll help her get through this."

"Is Dawn okay?" he asks, concerned.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Dawn and Tara were very close. She's probably really pissed at Willow right now. But she's just a kid. She doesn't really understand."

"All she knows is that someone she cares about left her. She's bound to take it a little personally," Angel rationalizes.

I nod, thinking of Dawn upstairs in her bedroom all alone, probably hating the world. "I should go talk to her."

He hesitates, and I wonder if maybe he wants me to leave the room about as much as I do. In the end he doesn't say anything and we just sit in silence.

"I never really got to thank you. For coming, for everything. I definitely owe you one," I said sincerely.

"Nah, you don't owe me anything. Sure, this was all a little more than I'd bargained for, but I would do it again in a heartbeat." He grimaced. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

I think back to the kiss we had shared less than 24 hours ago, and all of a sudden a question comes to my mind, something I'd been contemplating ever since our memories had returned. "It's weird," I blurt out suddenly. He looks at me expectantly. "Well, I mean, this whole thing has been weird...but what's really weird is that even when I couldn't remember my own name...I remembered you."

His eyes meet mine. "Yeah. Weird."

Deep down I know the answer. Maybe Angel is such a part of who I am that even the most powerful spell can't truly make me forget him. Maybe we share such a connection that it can never be broken. But it can never be anything either. At least not in this lifetime. Just longing glances, semi-awkward moments, stolen kisses, and memories. Memories. I had never really realized how important they were until I didn't have any. It's given me a kind of new appreciation for things.

We sat there together in silence as we watched the sun set through the window. Even after it was dark he lingered for a few minutes. Finally, he looked at me, his eyes sad.

"It's time," I say flatly.

He stands up slowly. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"But you do," I finish. I'm used to this by now, so why does it still hurt so much?

"I'll call when we get there. And I'll let you know how Faith is," he continues, making small talk to avoid the words we both know are imminent.

"Are you going to take her back to jail?" I ask unnecessarily.

He nods. "She's still dangerous. It's really the best place for her."

I glance at her, still sleeping. When she's asleep she looks so innocent that it's almost unbelievable that she's capable of so many horrible things. "Do you think she'll give you any trouble?"

"I can handle her," he reassures me.

I nod. "Are you going to wake her up?"

He glances at her, considering. "Depends. Do you want to say goodbye?"

I remember that Faith had broken out of jail to kill me, and decide that maybe things would be best if we skipped the farewells. "I think it would be best if I didn't."

"I agree," he says. We stand there for a moment just staring at each other. These final moments before we go our separate ways are always the most awkward, because it's a judgement call of knowing if a goodbye kiss would be too much to handle, or if just a long look is best for everyone. Before I even realize what's happening he closes the distance between us, puts his hand around my neck, and kisses me on the lips. The kiss is short-lived, but still intense. He pulls away before things can get out of control and we look at each other for another moment before he turns around and gently picks Faith up off the couch. I wordlessly go to the door and hold it open for him as he exits, giving me one last sad look before heading down the sidewalk and to his car. He places the still-sleeping convict in the passenger seat before climbing in and starting the engine. I stand on the porch and watch until the headlights disappear.

Instead of going back inside, I sink down and sit on the steps. It's a nice night. I probably should patrol, but right now I don't have the energy. I briefly wonder what everyone else is doing. Xander and Anya have probably found a quiet corner in the house and are doing things I'd rather not think about. Spike is most likely sulking in the basement. Dawn is probably upstairs in her room, wondering how everything got so messed up. And Willow...oh, Willow.

I lean against the railing as it occurs to me that just before this whole mess had started, Giles had announced he was leaving. Although it was possible recent events had caused him to change his mind, it was still unlikely. He'd said it himself: I need to learn to take care of myself. With him here it was too easy to pass off responsibility. I was on my own now.

Faith's POV

_Where the hell am I?_

I feel the cool night air blowing against my face, and there's a wicked crick in my neck from falling asleep in some weird position. I reluctantly open my eyes. It only takes a minute to realize I'm in a car, apparently on the highway. I shift to a more comfortable sitting position and turn to look at the driver. Angel is staring straight ahead, probably thinking about _her_, since that's all anyone ever seems to do. After a minute he turns his head and notices that my eyes are open. "You're awake," he states.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand, although I already know the answer.

"I'm taking you back where you belong." I see us pass a sign that says 'Los Angeles- 40 miles'.

"So that's it, then? I show up and try to kill your girlfriend, get some weird curse put on me by Willow, who seems to have grown a pair since I left, and you just throw me in the car and drive me straight back to jail as soon as I fall asleep?" I pull my legs up on the seat, not caring that the dirt on my shoes is probably going to get all over the upholstery.

He's quiet for a minute. "Do you remember what happened?"

I do. It's all a little fuzzy, but I remember getting my memory back...and crying and complaining to everyone about how Buffy always wins. _Great. That must have made quite the impression. _"Yeah, but I kind of wish I didn't." A thought occurs to me. "Why didn't you tie me up or something? What's stopping me from jumping out of this car right now?" We're going at least seventy miles an hour. No normal person could survive that, but a slayer could, and walk away with a bounce in her step.

"I suppose nothing," he admits casually. "But considering how well things went last time, I don't really see what you plan to accomplish."

I hate to admit it, but he has a point. Suddenly the overwhelming urge to just go back to sleep threatens to overcome me, and I doubt that I would even have the energy to throw myself from the moving vehicle. "They probably won't be too happy to see me back at the big house. What's the punishment for breaking out these days?" I say icily.

"You know, I remember a day when you turned yourself in. You were on the right track." He stares at me curiously. "What happened?"

_I don't know, guess I just realized that having absolutely nothing to do but think about how that bitch screwed me over for 2 years made me a little anxious._ I clear my throat. "Guess I just couldn't get over it. Forgetting isn't easy, you know."

It takes him a minute to respond. "No. I suppose it's not." I curl up on the seat and stare out into the night as we drive along in silence.

The End

A/N: We finally did it! I would like to take a moment to thank all of the wonderful guild members who took the time to contribute to this story: kittybeenbad, vanillagigglez, buffyfan32578, deliriouskris, jamiesgotagun15, and Tara Summers. I think we've created another fic to be proud of. And finally, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I hope you enjoyed as much as we did.


End file.
